Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a game mode that was added in the multiplayer update (1.0.6 iOS, 1.1.8 Android). You can either join a public host that is available and play or create your own match and host it. You can compete with up to 8 players simultaneously.http://blog.gameloft.com/index.php/2012/12/21/six-guns-multiplayer-update/ The modes are Capture the Flag (CTF) and Team Deathmatch (kill or be killed). Some weapons' damage are increased and Lottery items are removed from the Shop. Multiplayer doesn't need the purchase of more ammo; it's unlimited. When killed, you can either wait a few seconds to respawn inside your spawnpoint or pay 1 Sheriff Star for an instant respawn where you died. Weapons There are five classes of weapons that can be used: Melee, Handguns, Rifles, Shotguns and Special. All weapons fit into one of these categories. * Melee: Hellraisers, Scythe, The Mutilator. * Handguns: Boiler Blasters, Cannon Gun, Dragon Revolver, Doom Bringers, Dual Guns, Flare Gun, Lawmaker Revolver, Rusty Gun, Mayhem Gauntlet, Hand Dragons,Submachine Gun. * Rifles: Burnside Carbine, Lee Navy Bolt-Action, Longshot Repeater 1887, The Equalizer. * Sniper Rifles: Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle, Revolver Sniper Rifle, Sniper Gun, Werewolf Slayer. * Shotguns: Assault Pump Shotgun, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Frost Cannon, Hand Cannon, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Triple-Barrel Terror. * Special: The Consecrator, Crucificator, Defiler, Demon Thrower, Flak Cannon, Flamethrower, Gatling Annihilator, Hand of Kisin, Impaler, Light Cannon, Railgun, Ripper, Swarm Gun, Tesla Gun, The Desecrator, Witch Impaler. Maps These are the multiplayer maps that you can play: * El Matadero, added in the multiplayer update (1.0.6 iOS). * Bloodwine, added in the storyline update (1.0.7 iOS). * Canyon, added in the storyline update (1.0.9 iOS). * Necropolis, added in the update (1.9.0 iOS). Trivia * There is a glitch with some walls, meaning you can walk in them and not get hit, but this applies to explosive weapons like the Flak Cannon because the splash can't reach you. Some were patched with the release of Necropolis by not being able to climb in Multiplayer. * The Scythe, Hellraisers, and The Mutilator are very hard to operate, because it is hard to hit with them, and sometimes hits don't register. * In Capture the Flag the is a glitch where after you kill the Flag carrier, the flag carrier still has the flag when he spawns. This is resolved by shooting the flag carrier over and over again until he is dead. * There are clones with the name "Stranger" around multiplayer. This is caused by having a name in foreign language in Game Center. * As of version 2.1.0, you can spawn in the enemy base when you first spawn. * As of version 2.5.0, you can no longer slide. * A Sniper Rifle counts as a Rifle. * In the trailer, the Blue Flag is in Red Team's Base. * In the trailer, The crates explodes, while in real game, it doesn't explode. * In-game there is an unwritten rule that when your opponent makes small repeated circles in front of you it means he won't fight you. * When people horse around (Trolling) with weapons in SG their usual choice is the Ripper usually firing in all directions making for stuck Ripper Disks usually on the map grounds. Gallery WallGlitch.jpg|Glitching in a wall. FightMP.jpg|Fighting. Dying in multiplayer..jpg|Dying. stranger.jpg|there are three players called stranger References Category:Multiplayer Category:Wall Glitches Category:Six Guns